justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 #2 #3 Your attention to some comedy Read everything at ths thread. There's useful info in several other posts too (including page 2). This is what they did with the Xbox 360: http://www.anandtech.com/show/1686/5 GMRE (talk) 11:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :WTF? The GPU in the Xbox One has too poor performance? What the hell are Microsoft doing nowadays? It seems right now in general, that they are desperately trying to get new types of customers (Tablet users and casual gamers), but it isn't pretty successful, worse, Microsoft aren't even trying to keep their loyal fanbase, instead they are pissing them off. And, lol, not even Microsoft likes Windows 8 anymore. :The 360 gaming kiosks? Epic. Fail. WTF?? The 360 is still a good console, in my opinion, except for that it lacks of a screen recorder; I will keep it even if I will focus on PC gaming in the future. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) PS3 JC2 mods? Hello there my friend. As a quick question to ask, do you know how to get hold of some modding stuff for the PS3 version of JC2. I would love to have mods but I can only find things for Xbox 360 and the PC. Both of which I don't play. I would be so grateful to know whether or not you can mod the PS3 version. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 19:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, but I have no idea. Maybe GMRE or someone else know more about it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) ::Thanks for the tip. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 19:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Try this: http://psx-scene.com/forums/f180/just-cause-2-mods-ps3-confirmed-working-2-24-tutorial-81865/ GMRE (talk) 20:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::That is a very good mod tutorial. That is almost like a God send. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 06:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Cargo ships I renamed the article "Container Ships" to Cargo Ships. Confusingly, they're really bulk carriers. I don't know what the game developers were thinking. ...Probably not much. GMRE (talk) 14:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Wtf? No, sometimes, they seem not to think at all. Ground vehicles at a base with no roads, a nuked oil field and a giant submarine in a small lake, these are other good examples. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) Oil and gas fields map What do you think about this? We could put it on all the fields articles, unless it needs more work. GMRE (talk) 15:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Not bad, it can be included. However, when I see it and the map geography, I see something that needs fixing, not the image but info in two of the articles. I can do it, I will just fetch my laptop. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) ::How about if the fields articles would be merged? Also, I could divide the ones on the top of the map into two separate fields. One east of Hantu Island and the other in the north-east with 4 rigs. GMRE (talk) 15:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, we could probably merge them. And, yes that could also be a good idea. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) ::::I just uploaded a new version and updated the link. GMRE (talk) 15:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::I see. It will be added in the new article, which's under construction right now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) What is this? File talk:Panau Aerial.jpg GMRE (talk) 16:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Oil and gas merger When you're done, turn the current pages into redirects for the new page. Unless you're going to fix each end every page that has links for them. GMRE (talk) 15:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :I will do so. The history sections will be harder to merge, it can take some time. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC)) Political Debate picture I found this picture of Political Debate on one of the interwebs. What do you think? I've added this possibility into the article, but I keep thinking that maybe the picture could be there too. GMRE (talk) 16:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Omg lmfao and here I was driving him there like an idiot... Speeddaemon (talk) 16:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait a little... memes on articles? It's better if we cut out the main picture, because memes doesn't really belong on wikis, aside from Encyclopedia Dramatica (Which sucks, Uncyclopedia is a better satirical wiki). But it is indeed funny, of course, which memes are not supposed to be funny? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:48, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) :::I didn't mean to make this the main picture. GMRE (talk) 16:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just sticking it into a gallery should be fine. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ok, that's better. Just a good caption on it though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) Radioactivity No, I pressed ctrl+f to find the place radioactivity was to replace it but I didn't press it properly so I accidently typed that at the start. Didn't notice. - User:Speeddaemon :Don't forget to sign your posts. Aha, you did like that. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Corsair Ram is good, just way overpriced. Kronos Talk 06:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :I have changed to a cheaper 1600 MHz kit, which costs equal to $149 in my currency. Even if it's a lower speed, you get a minor difference. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 08:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) :::Good choice. My personal choice of ram goes by the name of Mushkin. It's low profile, reliable, and not overly expensive. Hell, it actually survived when the rest of my computer died (Motherboard, graphics card, etc.) Kronos Talk 06:22, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :